the real among the robotic
by wamer1
Summary: my first fanfiction EVER so go easy. rated M for about every chapter. MIKUxOCxRIN dont like stuff like this then dont read.
1. Day 1

Rin : what is this waylon?

Waylon: a new story that im making. dont worry your in it too

Rin: well knowing that you like romance storys who am i with?

Waylon: me.

Rin: oh. well i might enjoy this

Waylon: cool. i do not own vocaloid but i own this story.

PS. things in 'these' are thoughts things in "these" are words being said

Rin pov

As i get up from taking a nap i hear len saying "did you hear about the new vocaloid thats coming?" wich made me think 'what new vocaloid'. "no i didnt hear about a new vocaloid, whats it look like?"i said as i went to the kitchen and got myself an orange

"the new vocaloid isint an it, rin kagamine" len said to me "the new vocaloid is a he, the new vocaloid is also not like us. we are androids in human bodies. he is truely human. his name is waylon mcclure and he should show up any momment." he says as the doorbell rings

"I got it, it might be him" i say as i run over to the door and open it revealing a kid no younger then 13 wearing an orange shirt and black sweatpants and carrying 2 bags 'i must admit, he's pretty cute looking like that, what am i doing? he just got here for crying out loud' i think untill he pokes me.

Waylon pov

"Um excuse me is this the house of the vocaloids?" i say as i noticed rin looking at me."excuse me are you awake? am i in the right spot" i say as i reach out and poke rin

"huh, oh yes your in the right spot. let me show you to your room. she said as she lead me down a hallway "the walls are panted to show who's room it heard you liked orange so we put your room in the same hall as mine considering i like orange too."

"i allredy knew that, i took the time to research who it is im going to be living with. i know you love the color orange and oranges. i know your name means right mirror image and i know other stuff as well, but i dont feel like explaing that" i said as we came to 2 doors "im going to assume mine's on the left since you'd want the one on the right" i said as i walked into the room and saw all of my things in packing boxes.

"well im going to leave you to unpack your things, dinner will be served in the room down the hall" she said making me remember were the dineing hall is

"Wait! I'm going to need help unpacking all this if i want to be done in time for dinner, just come help me unpack" i said as i stared at all the boxes spread out all over the room

"Ok fine ill get the boxes open and the things out but you put them were you want, i dont want to put things were you dont want them" she said as she started to open a box, seeing gold color she called me over "what the heck is this waylon, it looks golden and i have no idea what it is.

" they are tropies from sports i play. let me take care of them."

2 hours later

after 2 hours me and rin decide to lay down on the bed provided to me. it is wooden with a really soft matress and orange blankets. we laid there untill hatsune miku walked in and said "dinner is ready in the dineng room so please show up you lovebirds" causing us to blush and look at each other, then rin yells out "WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS MIKU" causing me to feel sad,because i think i love her. " well we better get going to the dineing room. we dont want to miss dinner." i said as we got up and went to the room were food is being served, and thats were i got to see all of them. "lets see who i can remember" i say as i start naming vocaloids "your rin kagamine, your len kagamine, your hatsune miku, your gumi, your kaito, your megurine luka, and theres alot of you i dont know yet. i will learn your names soon." i say as i take a seat next to rin kagamine. on her right because len is on her left."go figure len's on the left" i say. "what makes you think that waylon?" he replied staring at me quizzicaly. "well len means left and kagamine means mirrior image,soooooooo it kinda makes sense" i say as i get a good portion of noodles on my plate "how do you know that?" he replied as i eat a spoonfull of noodles, after finishing said spoonfull i said "cause i researched alot about all of you, for instance i know that your name means left mirror image,i know your favorite food is bannas, and i know your favorite color is yellow, now can we please just calm down and have a nice day? ok he replied silently muttering "stalker" causing me to sigh and contunue to eat my noodles.

Time skip

as i sit at my computer i start to wonder 'did i make an enemy of len back there? i hope not. ah its getting too tireing for me.i got recordings soon so i need to sleep' finishing my thoughts as i walk over to my new bed and start to sleep

Well guys that was the first part of my long fanfiction, and yes im using myself in there. so stuffs gunna get crayzey

Rin: when am i going to make this story worth its M rating.

Me: soon, the longer you complain the more i delay it

Rin: ugh, fine ill wait


	2. Day 2

**hey everyone wamer1 (or waylon, depending on how much you know/observe me) here and i have finnaly updated the story. thank mother nature because with no school im staying up and writing this for you guys. ok that said lets get straight into the story there will probally be a lemon here. the first ever written(errr. typed) lemon ive done**

waylon POV

As i awoke i quickly realized something wasent right, i looked around but found nothing. "ah it was probally nothing. just got here so i have no memmory of here before i slept." i say to myself as i gather some clothes and head to my personal bathroom (can you imagine everyone going to the same room to shower? it'd take forever.) to shower. afterwards i headed down to the kitchen area only to see everyone there making me remember my recording sessions (just fyi i have shoddy memory so i will "remember" things alot) making me say to the group "oh yes my recording sessions. im ready for them whenever you guys are." then miku walked forward and said "today is simple. you are to help oliver with his new song eTeRnItY", causing me to reply saying. "ah i know that one. come on oliver" i say as i take him aside and say "you wouldnt happen to know were the recording room is by chance? i still dont know were everything is." he then replied saying "sure. man dude we need to get you a map or something." causing me to reply "yea oliver i only know were me and rin's rooms and the dining room and the exit are" i say as we get to the recording room and start to record the song. after we finished the song and fixed the bad parts, we finnaly exited the room and thats when ollie (i had thought of a nick-name for him during the recording session wich is ollie) said it to me. he said "you know dude rin has only been talking about you recently.i think she might like you dude, i know its not my place to ask you but how do you feel waylon" at that point i was purely happy "dude im so happy i cant feel my face (that accually happens to me some times) i think im going to go ask rin about this, dont worry ollie i wont tell rin you told me." i replied as i started to run off after our hallway. (**LEMON ALEART)** when i got there i made sure to stop my hard breathing (the recording room is basicly on the other side of the mansion. and the mansion is HUGE) before i knocked on rin's door. "who is it?" she asked as i replied "it's waylon. i want to talk to you about something." i heard silence and then she said "come in" i then opened up the door and (not supprisingly) saw that her room was panted orange. i then walked over and sat on her bed beside her and said " i heard from one of the vocaloids that you like me, is this true rin?" causing her to panic and say "who me no heh heh heh..." wich solidified it that she liked me. why would she react that way if she didn't. i then said "rin. i know you like me. i can tell by the way you talk. just admit it." causing her to reply "ok ill admit it i love you waylon, it sounds wierd considering we just met, but theres something about you that just makes me want to be with you." wich makes me smile and say "dont worry rin. i like you too" and after i said that rin's head started to twich, like she can't believe that this is happening. after a minuite of sitting there watching it i decide to snap her out of it by kissing her. so i leant over and gave her a quick kiss wich instantly snapped her out of it. we both smiled as we then went in for a more 'passionate' kiss. as we did that i slowly lifted her and moved over to her door, were i opened it and walked out, shut the door, then i walked us to my room. were i layed her down on my bed. we then had a fight with our tounges until we realized we needed to breathe. when we pulled back a thin line of saliva connected us as we went in for another kiss. this time as we kissed i slipped her shirt off revealing her orange and white striped bra. she then slipped off my shirt and took a long look."like what you see?" i question her. causing her to blush and nod yes. we then tried to pull eachothers pants off. (being not during recording and concert times she had no use for wearing her short shorts and decided to simpally wear orange sweatpants.i just wear black sweatpants all the time. due to my fondness for orange and black outfits) and knowing how eagar we both were. we tied as we mannaged to get eachother's pants off at the same time, then suddenly hatsune miku walks in and says "dinner is being serv- oh, im just going to pretend i never saw that" and turns and walks away, shuting the door behind her causing us both to say "well that killed the mood" we then both worked on getting eachothers underwear off, me taking longer because of the fact that she is wearing 2 pieces of underwear to my 1. We then pulled back and took a long look at eachother. "do you like what you see rin kagamine?" i say as we both started to kiss again. i then posisitoned myself and told her "are you sure about this rin? its gunna hurt like hell for a good 30 seconds then it will be pure pleasure." and she replied "im sure waylon. just do it." wich made me slowly push myself in her. she screamed out as i got myself all the way in. after a while she said "ok... im ready..." i then started to thrust inside of her. she moaned out in pleasure as i started to pick up speed. after a while she said " waylon... im gunna cum." she then screamed out as her walls closed around me and we both swapped fluids. we then collapsed next to eachother. although none of us noticed the small blinking red light as we fell asleep.

**Dyaum that lemon took forever to write. this was clearly written by a virgin i hope you guys liked as i will be doing more of this. also about the red light thing. lets just say that someone wanted to record that *Cough Cough neru Cough Cough**


	3. Day 3

**IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. and i plan for some lemon. soon. so here it is folks. chapter 3 ( accualy 4 if you count my announcement chapter) oh and random fact of the day: most of the viwers of this fanfic are american.**

** OC POV**

as i awoke i realized something wasent right. "ok im checking this time. something dosent seem right." i said as i got off my bed (rin had left to take a shower, cause sex makes you stinky) and walked over to my closet, and opened it to reveal none other than neru akita causing me to jump back "aah what the heck are you doing in my closet." i say as i walk back over to her and sit down infront of her. "uh nothing just um i think im going to go" she said as she walked out. "nope. im following you. theres no way you are doing 'nothing' in there." i said to myself as i followed her to her room and sneaked in as she walked in and walked over to her laptop. i then heard her say "glad he didnt see that i was recording him, that would have been bad for me" wich set me off. i sneaked up behind her and grabbed both of her hands, spun her around to were she was facing me, then slammed her up against the wall causing her to yell "AAH what the hell waylon how did you find me, and how much did you hear" as i smirked and said "i followed you over here, and heard you say something about recording me, care to explain?" as i slowly inched closer, but then she did the unexpected, she kissed me wich made me flinch back and let go as i silently went insane in my head "no no no, my lips are for rin only, not for you neru." i said as i backed up shaking my head. "i want you waylon, you and you only, and your not going to stop me" she said as she shut and locked the door causing me to mutter "aw shit im fucked" then she kissed me again, as i went numb as any sense left inside me planned for a way out and for revenge, suddenly i had an idea, a stupid one, but a plan anyways. i moved my head back and gave neru a long lick on her neck. causing her to faint making me yell "hell yes it worked. thaaaank you fanfictions." as i searched around for a paper clip or a hairpen or something, finnaly my eyes landed on the key to the door. "there it is, ah ha i got it" as i figured out a way for revenge. i then unlocked the door, walked out, then locked the door as i searched for kaito. eventually i found him "hey kaito wanna help me out?" i ask him as he turns to face me, with a popcicle sticking out of his mouth, he then pulled it out and said "what for?" as i sighed and said "neru akita tried to rape me, i licked her wich caused her to faint. heres the key to her room, you know what to do" as i handed him the key and he said "i owe You one dude" causing me to smile and say "just consider us even" as i walked back to me and rin's hallway and went inside my room and took a shower (because i havent allredy) i then went and knocked on rin's door as she said "who is it?" causing me to smile and say "its me rin may i come in i have something i need to talk to you about" i then heard her instant reply "oh yes please come in" as i opened the door and walked inside and smiled at the orange walls and heard rin say "hey did you know that we are androids and cant have babys?" as i walked over and sat down on her bed and said "nope did not know that, you know what that means, we can have sex as much as we want and dont have to worry." causing her to smile and say "yay, now what were you going to say waylon-kun" as i started to sigh and say "neru tried to rape me, i stopped her before she could succeed. i got reven-" i couldn't finish my sentence because at that momment neru busted in and said "im going to kill you did you give kaito the key to my room" as i smiled and said "be happy i didnt give it to gakapo, now about you killing me." i said as i grabbed both of her arms, pinned them behind her back, then slammed her against the wall and said in a scarely deadly voice "no licking me this time neru, face it you can't stop me and rin from our love, you will never have me and you never will, now go." as i shoved her out of the door and slammed it in her face before turning and facing a now scared rin who said "waylon, dont hurt me" causing me to drop my deadly tone and say in a soft voice "dont worry rin i wont ever hurt you, never think that, i only will hurt those who stand inbetween us and wont move, such as neru, how can i make it up to you rin?" causing her to give me a seductive smirk and say "i want make up sex waylon, lets go to your room" wich made me blush and say "anything for you my princess" as i did a bow and grabbed her hand as i led her to my room, before shuting the door behind us, locking it, and checking the closets (for any rouge neru's looking for masterbation materal) before picking her up and lightly laying her down as we quickly stripped eachother of all of our clothes. then i kissed her neck and lightly bite her neck untill i taste blood and say "thats to make sure kaito or oliver dont try to hit on you, or god forbid, your own brother (len is rins brother in this) as i lapped up her blood untill it stopped. i then kissed her neck and slowly made my way down untill i reach her small perky bust (i cant spell the correct term properly, god forbid) i then start to kiss and rub her exposed nipples causing her to let out all kinds of moans as i said " let them out my princess" as i stopped and trailed kisses down to her pussy and said "this will be fun princess" as i stuck my tounge inside her and explored her with my tounge causing her to moan loudly as her walls cleanched around my tounge as she came in my mouth, making me cough and say "my my, princess, someone has been naughty, i must punish you now" as i posisitoned myself at her entrance and thrusted, causing her to moan out "way...waylon-kun, please, go faster" as i started to pick up speed and power causing her to moan as i started to feel the end comming causing me to say "its comming rin, are you ready, causing her to moan out "come inside me waylon-kun" as i climaxed inside of her causing her walls to clinch around me as she climaxed. we then collapsed as i said "we need a shower rin, we dont wanna walk around smelling like sex" causing her to say "agreed, i dont think len likes the idea of us having sex. as we collected ourselves together and took a shower, as we was doing that i said " that make up sex good enough for you?" making her say "no shit shirlock." making us both laugh as we got out of the shower, dried ourselves, then walked down to the kitchen to fix ourselves a lunch, hand in hand. when we got there oliver saw us and said "i see you acted on my advice." causing rin to say " your the one that told him? thanks dude." as he smilled and said "no problem rin, i was doing it for waylon though, i could see it in his eyes, he looks like someone who's had a past of bad times mixed with the good. so i said that to help him." causing me to smile and say "good eye ollie. there any oranges here? i think rin wants an orange. also have you seen neru anywere. i think i should apologize to her for something. dont ask." as olliver handed rin an orange and chucked me a pack of noodles and said "no idea. last time i saw her she went to the shooting range, she said she wanted to blow off some steam." causing me to shudder at the idea of neru shooting at rin and said " thanks for the info." as we cooked our food. (rin wanted an orange salad. dont ask) and ate it then i said "its a saterday. what do you want to do causing her to say "sleep, with you." causing me to say "ok rin lets go" as we went upstairs to sleep.

**ME: finally. my 3rd day is complete. now time to sleep *goes to sleep in other room.**

**Rin: leave a review if you liked and make sure to keep up to date as these come out as oftin as he can make them.**

**ME: (in a wet dream about rin) neeeah rin, don- aaah**

**Rin : oh god he's doing it again**


	4. Day 4

**wow i must really love my viwers alot to do this. chapter 4 so fast. XD but seresly. i walked around school today and in my spare time i wrote down ideas on a piece of paper. this story will have ANOTHER OC. also some violence. you will see why soon. so let's get started...**

** OC POV (like normal)**

as i woke up i noticed something wasent right, but not like the neru-akita-planning-to-rape-me feeling. the someone-is-hurting-rin feeling. i hurried and got dressed and showered before walking out of my door and walking over and opening rin's door and taking a peek in to see her on her bed with neru over her punching her in the back. i quickly ran over to neru, picked her up and then slammed her to the floor making her cry out in pain. i then picked her up and dragged her by her arm to my room. were i threw her onto my bed, locked the door, then put the key in a secret compartment inside my wallet (just so you know, my wallet is camo and comes with a shitload of random compartments, also i got it from a milatary base that i took a trip to) i then walked over to her to see that she had fallen asleep on my bed making me wonder if my bed's really that comfy. i then picked her up and sat her against a wall. i then went over to my closet and got some rope ( i had that incase i ever want to pull a prank on kaito by droping some water on him) and tied her hands together behind her back. i then smacked her head against the wall so that she would wake up, making her say "you know. i was awake the whole time. you didn't have to do that" making me say "i dont care about that. why were you beating on rin. you have two choices, answer me the easy way, or, i will use force to get the answers" i then crack my knuckles to get my point across. she then cringes and says "fine ill tell you, just dont hurt me" making me reply "i only hurt those who deserve it, and you really deserve it." as i smack her head against the wall again making her say "ok, ok ill tell you... ow... the reason i did that is because if i hurt her. maybe then you would see her as too fragile and go for me." making me reply "she is not fragile, we've been put through our own tests, im going to let you go now. and if you lay another hand on you, well lets just say ill taste test your blood." i then undid her ropes and pushed her out of me and rin's hallway. i then went in rin's room to help comfort her. after a while (its now 7:00 there as my OC woke up at 5:00) i took her downstairs for breakfast, only to see all of the vocaloids there. they all stared at me as if i did something wrong, i then remembered rin's incident with neru and said "guys just so you know, i did not do this to rin, neru did. i stopped her from huting rin anymore. you can tell because afterwards i tied her up with rope and asked her why. you can still see the rope marks." i then saw at least 15 pairs of eyes snap tward neru who backed away and said "guys i did it for her own good. i dont want him impregneting her." causing me to say "you really dont know that you guys cant have babbys neru? wow. rin is younger than you and she knew that, anyways before i rip her head off and burn her body. what are we all here for?" causing some crazy girl in the back to say "really waylon, thats all? for beating on rin? wow" miku then cleared her throat and said "listen everyone. in celebration of our new vocaloid" nodding tward me "we have decided to hold a bowling tournament for us all, because that is his favorite sport. you will be put in teams of three. also we will be having a NEW vocaloid comming as well. shes a little girl named ashlyen wainscott." causing me to say "hey i know that girl, she used to be my bowling partner." causing miku to reply "yes. she was. now here are the teams. team 1: waylon, rin, and ashlyen: team 2: kaito, gakapo, and mieko Team 3: me, len, and gumi. everyone else will watch. team with the most wins after 2 games. in case of a tie the 2 teams will play again. understood. good now get ready. the new girl will be ariving soon and i want everyone to be ready when i expain the teams."causing me to run off to my room to find something. " ah ha here it is," i say as i find my ball and my shirt.(i have a bowling shirt)

2 hours (and some explanations) later

as me and rin and ashlyen sat down and got our bowling shoes on, me and ashlyen started to talk. "so how did you get picked to be a vocaloid." she said to me. causing me to reply in a singing voice "because my voice sounds like thiiiiiiiiis" causing her to smile and pat me on the back as rin interupted and said "just so you know ashlyen he's mine." causing her to say " dont worry rin im not like neru."

1hour later

"ok guys, nice win team 1, we will now be having a lunch event with some fangirls that were invited to show up" miku said as she got us in the limo and sat down as a maid drove us to the building were the event would begin in. after a while we showed up and got seated. then miku came up and said. ok guys. the fangirls will be ariving soon so prepare your ears. after a while i heard a scream and saw a fangirl come and try to tacklehug me. i fell to the floor as she held onto me and said "finnaly i get to see all of you." causing me to say "ok hold on for a seccond. can you please get off me so we can get this event over with? im going to eventually show the new vocaloid arround the mansion." causing the fan to say "sure, also aren't you and rin a couple" making me smirk and say "does this prove it" as i pull rin down from my sitting position on the floor causing the fangirls to yell "awwwwwwww they look so cute together." heck, even miku said "ok guys, i think i just joined the waylon x rin fanclub"

15 minuites later

after signing some signitures (and some more fan service *coughOCxRin*cough) we started the event. some of the mansion's maids came and brought out some foods, including a big bowl of ramen, wich i happily took some of. after eating that, we started some singing (karyoke, is that how you spell it? i dont know) and i was up first. miku asked me " what do you want to sing waylon" i thought about it then said "i would like to sing Radioactive by imagine dragons." causing miku to say "ok. do you need lyrics or not" causing me to reply "i dont need them for this song." making people start to say "i think he knows this song" suddenly the music started to play and i started to sing, causing some fans to faint and rin to slightly sway to the beat. when i finnished everyone clapped. we then woke up the fans that fainted and contuned to sing.

after the event (time is 5:30 PM)

after we got home i started to show ashlyen around. "these hallways are according to vocaloid's favorite color. the orange hallway is me and rin's hallway, if you hear any moanings coming from here, do no distrub... anyways, your hallway is the green one wich is over here." i said as i pointed to a hallway. "your room is here. the dining hall is the room in front of the door. if you need me ill be with len in the yellow hallway, if not, then good night" i said as i walked off to find len's hall. after i got there i knocked on his door, he said "who's there?" causing me to say "it's me waylon"

30 minuites later

after talking with len (him mainy talking about how his sister finally found someone.) we sat down and played some games. after a while he yawned and said that i should go sleep, i said ok and went to my room, but i was too awake so i decided to go play a prank on neru. i got a cup of warm water, snuck into her room, then dipped her hand in it and she soon started to pee herself making me nearly burst out laughing, i slowly walked out and then went to rin's room and asked her if she wanted to sleep with me, to make her feel safe from neru, she said yes and we went into my room and slept, as we getting in bed i told her about the prank and she started to laugh then said "nice one waylon, serves her right." we then fell asleep to get ready for tommarow

**AAAAAAAND it's done, by the way, my other OC (ashlyn) was designed off of a girl that ACCUALLY used to bowl with me, you will find that same thing with alot of stuff, my clothing choices for example are the same in the story and in real life**


	5. Day 5

im baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. i had gotten a new computer, wich was WAAAAAAY more advanced and complicated. finally i have learned it. partly. well, with this new system and more notes( heh. ) im finally starting back up. here we go.

OC POV

as i awoke and saw rin sleeping snugly against me i wrapped my arms around her and wispered in her ear "wake up rin-chan" causing her to rustle around and eventually say "but i love it like this, can't we stay like this?" making me remember something that i hadn't remembered before causing me to shudder and say to rin "get up, get ready because if my huntch is correct then neru akitta might be expecting a visit" as i walked over to my computer and sit down and search in "waylon rin kagamine sex scene" and managed to find a shit ton of videos that were REAL(not in real life real) i then remembered neru's obsession with me and said "rin, you ready, let's go to neru's room." we then walked to her room were i kicked open the door, startling neru who was was in the process of brushing her hair. she then yelled "what was that for waylon" making me walk up to her and push her down onto her bed and handcuffed her to her bed using some handcuffs that was nearby (heh. inside joke) neru then tried to hide how scared she was by saying "ooh came here to have a threesum? must be a kinky one if you are going to cuff me to my own bed." i then out of rage punched her right in the face. after doing that i said "mind explaining why me and rin having sex can be watched on the internet like some sortta youtube video" causing her to say "i can believe it spread that fast" making me flare up and yell "I CAN, ITS THE INTERNET GOD DAMMET. ANYTHING ABOUT ANYONE WITH A HINT OF FAME SPREADS QUICKLY. AND YOU HAD A VIDEO." after yelling at neru i slammed my head into some random board that was laying around (neru planned to build something but hasent got the blueprints since the day she decided she wanted to build it, 3 years ago because she is too lazy) after hiting that board i got an idea that expertly uses my computer skills (i was the technologicaly skilled of the family and was the only one to understand the vocaloid's superior technology) i grabbed rin and ran out of the room yelling to neru "ill be back to uncuff you, consider this your punishment." i then ran into my room (with rin) were i sat at my computer (being a vocaloid we get only the best) and started to type a string of 1's and 0's onto a document on my computer and said "on my command hit that butten" pointing to a butten near my hand "it will release a computer virus that will wipe that video from everything" after a while i said "hit it rin" and she hit the butten "only one way to tell if it worked. we will check on it later on today." i then went over and uncuffed neru from her bed and said " i mannaged to deal with it, be luckey a few punches and some alone time was all you got, you'll get more next time you do something... against us." i then walked out of her door and walked to my room and saw rin still standing around, i looked at my clock and realized we both had skipped lunch and supper, our stomach's growled and we both laughed and walked to the dining hall. after making rin another orange salad (a salad were oranges are used to make the whole dish taste like oranges.) i decided to make a sandwich. after making and eating that i took our dishes and washed them and put them in our cabnets (we have diffrent cabnets for dffrent people) then we went to my room were we realized we were tired (me from staring at a screen typing in code to save my reputation, rin for not sitting down any during the coding spree, ever) we then undressed and went under my covers and snuggled up closer to each other and fell asleep with me slightly mumbleing to myself "handling a girlfriend, a crazed neru, and code all in one day, i need to take a vacation"

**ME:finally done, the inside joke with neru's handcuffs come from an earler design of neru's room, she was origionally sopposed to cuff me in her room, but i didnt add that for reasons i don't even know**

**Rin: no sex this time? **

**ME: my character needed some time to sleep after the events of today. don't worry he's still just as eager**

**Rin: good**

**ME: rember to rate and review guys, and to the one guy who keeps posting negitive reviews from diffrent accounts before i can track them, im onto you.**


	6. Day 6

**and im back again. im getting the hang of this.**

**ME: so rin-chan?**

**Rin: yes?**

**ME: i have a plan for the next chapter, you wont like it though**

**Rin: what?**

**ME: lets just say im not waking up in my own bed.**

**Rin: aw shit**

as i awoke the first thing i noticed was that i was no longer in my room, but in a room painted yellow, i then tried to move my hands but found that they were cuffed to the bedposts of the bed behind me, i then realized what was happening and said "Neru akitta. i know you did this, now let me free!" she then walked out of a nearby walk-in-closet saying "i wonder when you would wake up, you dont know how long iv'e been waiting for you to wake up." causing me to reply "still shaking off that jet lag. flying from america to japan. thats at least 4 hours i lost from flying here, and it was worth it if i get to be with nice people like rin." while i said this small-talk i decided to try a trick i saw on tv. i braced myself for pain and dislocated my wrist. easly being able to slip it out of the cuff. i then did the same thing on the other hand and relocated them before recovering from the pain and pushing neru off me (she decided she wanted to kiss me {she was about an inch from doing it} and sat down on my crotch and tried to kiss me) before saying "you cant cage me neru, my love for rin will awleys triompth over your quest to do things to me." causing neru to say "how did you get out? i never could get out of them." (refer to chapter 5) causing me to reply "simple, i dislocated my wrists to be able to fit them through the holes. ah ha smart waylon is smart" as i ran out the door and proceded to walk to rin's room, open it (because honestly at this rate she knows it's me) and say to rin " hey rin i just had an idea" causing her to say "what is it" making me smile at her voice and say "well two things, one, rin would you like to move in with me? we both are there more than anywere else in this mansion" causing her to say "YES! of course ill move in with you." making me smile and say "yay then we'll get that done sometime soon, and two, for our concert tommarow how about we do a love song? like here's my idea, it's me you, and ugh neru. it would be about two people's love for one another but how one person tries to ruin it for them so she can get at the guy?" rin then sat there and thought it over before saying "That idea, why the heck didn't i think of that? go talk about it to miku and if its a go, then come back here and we will both tell neru, you know, for your safety." causing me to say "ok ill go ask miku about it now" and walk out of the room and head for the teal hallway that holds the most famous of us all. apon reaching it i knock and say "hello miku? it's me waylon and i'd like to suggest a new song to be played at the concert." i then hear the rustleing of someone moving and miku's door opens and she says "ok sit with me and explain the song." after explaing the song, and avoiding getting glomped (tacklehugged) i walked out of the room and went back to rin's room (for now.) and explained that it's a go. we then went to neru's room and knocked (for once) and then i said "hey neru there's a new song that is going to be sung at the concert, and your in it so you might wanna listen." after saying that neru opened the door and said "ok what's it about?" i then replied saying "its a love song, its me. rin, and you. iv'e allredy got the go from miku so lets go to the practice room to practice it" after going to the practice room and... well. practicing (duh) me and rin, and neru left and went our sepreate ways. rin and i left for our room. once we were inside the room i locked it and said "you know what we havent done in a while my love?" causing rin to smile and say "yaaaaaaaaaaaaay, for a momment i thought you got bored of me" making me smile and say "nope. i know alot more ideas to do with you rin-chan, one just floated into my head, go onto our bed and get on your hands and knees." once rin did that i walked up behind her and walked around to the front of the bed and kissed her. as we did that i slipped myself under her and said "you can get off your hands and knees if you want now." after saying that she got up and sat down on my legs making me mumble "thats gunna fall asleep soon" as she bent down and started another kiss. as we did that i slipped her shirt off and unclipped her bra. after doing that she slipped my shirt off and we smiled, knowing there was no adwarkness because we've done this before. we then set to work getting each other's official clothes off (we needed to practice in our concert clothes because withouth it, we would feel different in our casual clothes) once we did that i said "sit up and wait for me to enter." after saying that i put myself in place and said "ok now, up and down" after saying that she started to bounce up and down on me, causing us both to moan uncontrollably. after a little bit we both start to say "im, gunna, aaaaaaaah" we then came in eachother. she then collapsed ontop of my chest. i then pulled the blankets over us and we slept

ME: thats finnaly done, next up the concert

Rin: yaaaaaaaay

ME: how did you like the lemon?

Rin: i loved it

ME: yaaaaaay


	7. Day 7

**CONCERT TIME! this concert will have a song thought of by myself.**

**ME: just fyi Rin-chan, there will be no lemon on here, the concert will make us too busy**

**Rin: aw man, but i see what you mean. **

**ME: yea...**

** OC POV (duh)**

as i awoke i saw rin sleeping in my arms, sighing as i realized that she can't stay that way i leaned my head close to her ear and wispered "rin-chan, time to get up, we have our final practice, then our concert" causing rin to groan and say "is it really that allredy" making me sigh and and say "yes it is, now let's go. fetch your official clothes and ill get mine, once we do then let's go shower." causing her to nod as we searched for our clothes, eventually finding them all in a pile near a corner making me snicker and say "hey that reminds me of what we did last night (refer to chapter 6)" making her giggle and say "i know you liked it waylon" after saying that she planted one on my cheek and ran off to the shower, me following. once we got in the shower and got the warm water to start coming down we both sighed and let the water flow down our bodies as we both mentally prepared for what was about to come for us. after taking the shower we put on our offical clothes and headed to the dining hall were a buffet of food was set up for the vocaloids to eat. after getting a plate of food that we both thought we would love, we sat down and listened to miku start to say details about the event that was going to take place. "ok guys we will be going to this place over here" miku said as she pointed to a place on a holographic map that appeared on a board. "under your seats are sheets telling you what order your songs are in and who goes when, and waylon, your song isint on there because we wanna supprise the fans." making me nod and say "ok miku, ill enjoy this song" after i said that gumi put down the carrot she was eating and said "what song, miku you never told me he had a song, i wonder what it is." making me reply "i won't tell you but ill give you a hint, the type of song starts with an L and ends with a G" after saying that i looked and caught rin's gaze and winked. after that miku said "ok with this here is the scedule for before the concert. you will also see these on the back of your sheets, as you can see, everyone is to have one final practice of their songs before coming back to here were we will meet back up and the maids will drive us to the concert area. got it?" making us all nod our heads and say "yes miku." causing her to reply "ok, you are dismissed for practice, make use of your time." after that i stood up and led rin to our practice room, after practicing our song we went back downstairs were miku waited with a group of other vocaloids, right after we get down oliver races down the steps and says "sorry im late, james (oliver's pet bird) was getting hungry, had to feed him" making me reply "don't worry ollie, we just beat you down here so you're good" after saying that miku cleared her throat and said "ok, rin and waylon, your over here" dirrecting us to one of the limos that will transport us to the concert. once we got in and took off i closed the window's that allowed people to see us and pulled rin down ontop of me, landing my lips on hers, as i did that i said "we can't do it in here so don't get too fistey, just kissing you for 2 reasons, 1 because it feels pretty darn good, 2, the concert is a bit away, we are going to get bored with looking out windows." causing her to moan and say "i know we can't do it in here so im satisified with the kisses." after a while of kissing the car stopped and we sat up, looked out the window to confirm we are in the right place, smoothed out our clothes, and got out of the limo to thousands of fans, screaming our names. when we got inside the area it was HUGE! you could probally put 2 aircraft carriers and a couple of football fields in there. once we got into the back area (only for vocaloids) we sat down and waited, after a while (and alot of singing) my paper read that it was time for my song, miku went up and announced that there was a secret song comming up. after she said that she walked off stage and i walked up, and saw the fan's cheering me on. i walked up to the mic and said "testing testing. this is waylon mcclure, 123 123" after doing that i cleared my thoat and said " allright, now if i could have the 2 others for this song. rin, neru" (bold = oc itallics = rin) after saying that they walked onto the stage and everyone cheered. after the cheering died down i grabbed the microphone, while rin grabbed hers and we started

**i love you, you love me, such easy words to sayyyy, but how did it start, aquantinces from the beginning. slowly love blossems into what we have now. ** at this point we both leaned in and kissed eachother before pulling back to continue singing **as our love grows, so do the bonds, that try to break us. **at this point neru tries to lean in and get inbetween us but we slide out of the way **but we've been put through our tasks,chalenges designed to break us. but we both say "i love you, you love me", such easy words to say, but the meaning runs deep. but as our love grows so do our bonds, but we break free, because love beats all. ** we then put our mic's in our other hands and hold hands as we pull ourselfs into eachother. we then pulled away and bowed to the fans. we put the mics back and went off the stage. after that we went back to the limo that we came in. as we were riding i grabbed rin, turning her around, and pulled her onto my lap, causing her to let a supprised squeak. hearing this i kissed her as i reached over and pushed a butten, tinting the windows. after doing that i contined kissing her as i nipped her neck and slowly said into her ear as we approached the mansion: "good job today, sorry we couldn't have made it longer, we only had so much time" causing her to moan and say "don't worry, just wait for when we releace your voice program, then everyone's gunna make wonderous songs with you." causing me to smile as we got to the gates of the mansion. once there we smoothed out our clothes and got out, we then walked to the door, opened it and walked into the hall of the mansion. i smiled and said to myself "i will never get tired of this place" rin and i then walked to our room. got out of our hot and sweaty outfits, and, just slept. we didn't do anything because we simpally were just too tired to care about anything else

**IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK, anyways on a bit of a note here, i know the song was a bit cringe-worthy but note that that is not just my character's first song he ever accually made, it was also mine...**

**P.S : to my buddy (who will not be named) im sorry this took so long but ideas are low**


	8. Day 8

**hey guys im back with another update. this time based off suggestions by some people. you know who you are so ill get started.**

**oc pov**

when i woke up i noticed that i was alone. i sat up and looked around. shrugging it off i walked into the bathroom to take a shower. as i was showering i hear my door open and close, thinking it was rin i shut off the water and got out, water still dripping from my hair when i got out of the room i saw something that shocked me, i saw rin and miku sitting on my bed wearing a lacy bra and pantie set of their respective color, causing me to become nervous and go "moring rin and miku, miku what are you doing here, and in something like... that.." they then walked over and dragged me to the bed as miku said "we just wanted to give you a reward for having the nerve to peform last night, some people would get stage fright and fail, but you didn't, also if you haven't figured it out, i have a crush on you." causing me to facepalm as i figured out how clear it was. how miku was awleys the one to come and tell us about dinner (even if we were asleep or "busy" at the time) how she tried to hug me when i was in her room, and finally, why she is here on her own free will and apparently wanting me to go something... sexual with her. and you know what. i can handle bieng shared. after thinking that i say "i fully understand now. and miku, rin, you can share me if you can handle doing that. and i have an idea on what whe should do" saying this causes them to shudder as rin says "what plans do you have for us waylon" after hearing this i motion for rin to come and sit down on my lap. realizing what i want she comes over and sits on my now hard member (saying dick and cock just sonds too... dirty to me.) i then motion for miku to come over to me. she did and i positioned my mouth with her pussy and dove in. licking around her walls as i searched for her sweet spots, causing miku to moan out "yes... faster... keep..it..up" hearing this makes me thrust faster into rin causing her to moan out "harder waylon harder!" and after a minuite or so i felt my time comming and apparently so did they because right as i came i moaned out a long "ahhhhh" causing miku's pussy to vibrate making her come into my mouth as i thrusted into rin a few more times before i felt her walls clench around my member and i felt her releace onto me. i then put part 2 of this idea into action by saying "miku rin, switch places. this should be fun" causing them both to grin as they got up and changed places. once they did i started to do the same thing i didn to miku, to rin. while quickly starting to thrust into miku, making her moan out "so... this... is what... ive... been missing..." causing me to laugh into rin's pussy as she started to leak more and more juices. soon i felt my time coming. i let out one long last lick and one last thrust into miku as we all moaned out "ahhhhh, fuuuuuck." as we came. i was the first one to regain a sense of feeling and i said with a small laugh "heh, guess i need another shower" causing them to laugh. i then got them up and lead them into the bathroom and we sleeply took another shower, the water purposly colder so that it would wake us up more. once we were done we got dressed (i had to run to miku's room to get her a change of clothes) we went down to the dining room / kitchen to get breakfast. once there i started to make some pancakes while rin and miku sat at the table talking (i had fam. consumer science in 7th grade, i got to make some delicious pancakes) while making said pancakes i asked over my sholder "hey rin, miku, you want pancakes?" they then thought about it and said "sure waylon, say, were did you learn to cook?" i had allredy thought about it and calmly replied "school. i learnt alot there" as i finished up the first batch i set them on a plate on the the table as i then said "you can start eating, im cooking up another batch" as i start to work on another batch. once i was done i looked over and miku and rin were still waiting for me to start eating so i quickly finished up my 2nd batch of pancakes and moved them to the table. i then got a pancake off the stack of pancakes and tried it. it was deleicous. i then said to miku and rin "hey you gotta try the pancakes. they are awesome!" they then looked at eachother, shurgged, and tried the pancakes, they then started to practicly inhale them, causing me to laugh and say "hey, chew. you cant get the taste if you shove it down your throat like that" they then swalled whatever bits of pancake they was eating and laughed. later on after the pancakes were gone and the dishes washed i said to miku "anything i'm supposed to do today? like recorded for my vocaloid program" causing miku to say "yea your supposted to do that right about now. lets go do that" after doing that, and eating some cough drops and thinking "was miku trying to make it as long as possable?" i bumped into rin, i then went "oops sorry rin. i should sit down next time i want to think" but the reply from rin was not the one i expected. instead 'rin' went "uh... waylon, thats your name right? can you get out of this creepy situation. i quickly looked down and silently thought "im a dumbass, thats not rin. thats gumi. and im in such a wierd spot" i had fallen forwards when i bumped into her. knocking her over and with me falling onto my hands with my head just inches from hers. i quickly realized this and quickly got off and helped her up saying "uh woops. my bad. i wasent paying attention to were i was going, and when i bumped into i thought you was rin and im sorry for putting you in such a wierd spot. do you forgive me?" she then said "i forgive you" and walked off. i then sighed and said "now to find rin and tell her how ive got the program recorded" i found her in my room, at my computer and oh no... what is she doing i then sneaked up behind her and said "watcha doin?" causing her to shout and say "you scared me waylon. anyways do you know just how many people have allredy started to write fanfictions about us?" (fanfictionseption) causing me to shake my head no and say "how many stories so far rin?" she then looked at the computer and said "40 stories so far." i was shocked to see this many but i kinda figured that would happen. i then said "anyways i got my program recorded. planning a releace tommarow. i think im going to go into a store that sells them undercover and ask for a copy just to see their reaction, anyways considering the fact that im now being shared with miku i think i will go and sleep for the night with her. you've had quite a few days with me so i figure that i should let her get a turn" after saying that i kissed her and said "night rin, sweet dreams" i then walked off to miku's hallway. once there i knocked on her door and said "its me miku, just wondering if you'd want me to sleep wi-" i didn't get time to finish my sentance as the door was opened and i was quickly pulled inside my miku who said "YES! iv'e wanted to do this for a while now." making me smile and say "ok miku, just let me get out of my clothes" i then slowly got out of my clothes and slipped under the covers with an allredy naked miku who shuddered at the feeling of me snuggled up with her. slowly i felt sleep creep up on me and i fell asleep. the last thing i remember before completely going out was slowly saying "goodnight miku, sweet dreams"

**bop bu da daaaaaah im BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! and if you havent figured out, thing are going to get a bit crazy. and the suggestions for this were by 3 people.**

**1. some random commenter who suggested stuff like 69'ing. dear commenter. dis good enough 4 u?**

**2. my friend who i will not name. he helped with some ideas.**

**3 me. my own subconcious made me have a dream were i fucked miku. dis was the insperation for miku being added as a main character**

**well thats about it for this chapter. see ya on day 9**


	9. Day 9

**and im back guys. this time the story takes on a bit of a light headed mood, with the launch of my voicebank program. this could be good**

** OC POV (why do i even bother?)**

once i made sure that miku was asleep i imeadly snapped awake and got ready for the thing i had planned today. sneakily getting out of bed and back into my clothes. i took a sticky note out of my pocket and put on the door: _dear miku, im sorry to leave you like this but i have some plans i have to attend to. i plan on watching the releace of my vocaloid program. i promise i'll make it up to you when i get back. love, waylon._: once i made this note i put it on her door and snuck out of the room. i then brought out my cellphone and started to record a video i started by saying "hello guys this is the vocaloid waylon mcclure and today i got something big planned. i cannot get a video for risk of bieng exposed so you will just have to deal with audio" i then walked to one of the garages and put on a hoodie before saying "i need this hoodie to disuise me." i then got on a motercycle that was there and said "i dont think im allowed to use this but who cares" after saying that i drove to the nearby wal-mart and walked inside. i asked a sales cleark were the vocaloid programs (i had to change the pitch of my voice to keep me a secret) and got pointed tward the electronics isle. once there i saw a bunch of fans lining up to the counter to get the programs and i said, loud enough for all to hear, "I request a copy of the waylon mcclure vocaloid program. i know that others want the program but i deserve it," and at that time i switched back to my normal pitch and said "because im what put all the work into creating it." right after saying that i moved my hood of my head. causing everyone around me to gasp and walk towards me. i then said for everyone to hear again "i would love to be able to make some better music to sing. but i just dont know what to make. i believe this program would help me, so am i going to get a copy or what?" after saying that the managers scrambled around to get a copy, or a camera, i dont really know wich. all i know is that one of them got me my copy and after getting this i then said " while im here, does anyone have any questions?" after saying this one fan said "yes. that kiss at the concert on your first song. was that real?" i then laughed and said "yes, it was and im glad it was" causing some fans to squeel. others to look at me in shock. and one fangirl even fainted. after seeing that i said "can someone wake her up? anyways, i must be leaving, if i leave soon i might get back before they wake up. i didn't plan for that, but it makes it easy for me. so goodbye untill i meet more people like you." i then walked out of the store, and got back on my motercycle, but not before taking off my hoodie and leaving it outside the store. after i got on the motercyle i got my phone out of my pocket and said "well that all about does it. as you can see i got my copy of my own voice program yaaaaaaay." anyways, see you nextime. waylon mcclure, out." i then ended the video and drove off. once i got in the mansion i snuck back into miku's room, but was meet with a kiss to the lips as a now-awake miku immeadily pushed me up against the wall making me say "miku, are you fully awake?" causing her to smile and say "yes, im just glad your back. when i saw your note i was slightly worried. hey how was your first appearence in public?" making me smile and say "well i got my voice program now didn't i? after saying that i showed her the box and started to walk to my room to set it up. soon after rin woke up to me and miku making music together with my program. she then pouted and said "you started the fun without me? shame on you. you know how long i wanted to use the program." we then started to remix songs and try to find songs that my voice would be good for. we were about to give up when we searced butterfly on your right shoulder. after listing it through and decidng it was good we remixed it for a while and then we went down to have lunch. i had some noodles and rin had some oranges while miku ate some leeks. after that we went back to my room to take a nap but ended up sleeping through the day and as a resualt, was fully awake at night with nothing to do. well theres awleys one thing... laughing at idiots who dont know how to play games. after watching a couple of videos we decided we should be able to sleep now. as we laid our heads down onto me and rin's pillow i said to miku "i have yet to pay you back for me leaving to get my program. ill make sure to do that tomarrow" we then fell asleep.

**heeeeeeeeeey more shit chapters... yea i know. but having the program is a bit of a development chapter. it might come in handy later. or not. i dont really know. anyways, see ya in day 10. were i put in some lemons (hopefully)**


	10. Day 10 or 9 and a half

**day 10. the fact that i got here is a supprise. i did not expect to get here, and here i am. so meh, here is a good lemon or two.**

OC POV (i should stop putting this here)

as i wake up my arms feel like lead. i look over and see that rin and miku are sleeping on my arms. i try to move them out from under them but they wake up. rin and miku then sit up and say to me "good morning waylon, sleep well" making me laugh and say "i should be asking you that, you guys were sleeping on my arms when i woke up, oh and miku can you go into the hall. i need to tell rin something," miku then looked at me, shrugged, and left the room. i then wispered in rin's ear "i left her to get the program, i promised that i would pay her back for that. i think you should know what im going to do, im going to... you know." making her smile and say "i understand, now go before she gets curious." i then chuckled and said "ok, ill go do that now" i then went out of the room and found miku in the kitchen munching on a leek. i then said "can we go to your room, i have something i want to do..." making her smile and say to me "and what would that be waylon" making me smile at what i would be doing to her soon. i then said "you will find out and trust me, you will like it." making her say "if it's what i think it is then what are you waiting for, lets go" we then walked up to her room and when we got in there i said "i know how im going to do this," i then stripped miku down to her bra and panties and started to kiss her, squeezing her breasts as i kissed her, causing her to moan into my mouth, i then moved my oral assualt down to her breasts, undoing her bra as i started kneading and sucking at her nipples, causing her to moan alot as i stuck my hand down her panties as i stuck my finger into her pussy, fingering her as i continued my assalt on her breasts. as i continue to finger her i removed her panties and then i start to stick my tounge into her pussy. licking around her walls making her moan as i felt a flood of juices flow into my mouth, i puffed my cheek out and filled my cheeks with her juices, i slowly gulped it down, feeling the leek-lover's gaze on me as i finished the rest of her juices before saying "that was good, now its my turn to have some fun." i then stripped myself of my clothes and kissed miku before plunging my member into her pussy. she moaned in my mouth and upon hearing this i broke the kiss and started to quickly thrust into her causing to moan/yell out "Neeeeagh" and at this point im focused on pleasing miku, so i started to suck on one of her breasts while kneading the other one with one of my hands, the other one going down to help my member with pleasing her pussy causing her to let out more more moans as i felt my climax coming. i then moaned out "mikuuu" as i came inside of her. i then collapsed next to her and fell asleep.

**that took a while to make, i swair if i had 10 dollars for every day i put off making this, i'd probally be able to buy crypton. THEN THIS COULD BE THEIR BACKSTORY MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAH. sorry my bad. its 11:31 at night**


	11. day 11

**hey :D im back from the land of homework :( but im back and i had an idea that came from one of my friends from school but anyways let's begin! (quick note: this is my first time with any kind of female dominace[idk how to spell that and i dont really care])**

"*yawn* what happened last night?" i said as i awoke. i then realized what happened when i opened my eyes and saw a teal roof. looking around i saw a lack of teal hair in the room. getting curious i put on my clothes and walked over to my room but i was not mentally prepared for what i saw. once i opened the door i saw rin and miku in sexy maid costumes, they were also wearing black cat ears on their head. once they saw me standing there they both said in a seductive tone "oh master... we've been waiting for you... we want to give you a gift..." after hearing this i shut the door behind me, locked it, then sat down on the bed and said "well im sitting right here, come give me your gift..." after saying this i closed my eyes and waited. i didn't have to wait long before one of them kissed me as the other started to slide down my sweatpants. upon opening my eyes i saw rin, eyes closed, playing with my mouth and tounge. looking down i saw miku as she pulled down the rest of my lower half. once she was done rin and miku moved themselves and started to take turns licking at my member. upon feeling this i said "gah...im not...used to... being the submissive one" causing them to reply "this is how we feel. so this will help you see how we feel" after that they started to slowly remove their outfits. knowing that they'd want me to sit here and take whatever they give me, i sat and waited and watched as they removed their clothing. they started with their tops, removing their lacy tops slowly just to mess with me. once they did that they started to remove the skirts on their outfits ever so slowly. after waiting what felt like an eternity and a half, they both were naked and ready. rin came over and slowly pushed me until i was fully laying down on the bed. she then slowly impaled herself on me, meanwhile miku came over and put me in such a way to were my lips was pressed against her pussy. seeing my momment to gain a little bit of dominance in this i started to thrust upwards into rin as i started to eat out miku's pussy. soon afterwards i could notice that rin and miku were nearing their ends. soon after that rin and miku came with a soft moan. i then said "aah that was fun, i dont think i like being submissive though...but i gotta say, those maid outfits you guys wore...i liked that..." soon after saying that i felt sleep come upon me as i fell asleep noting to myself before i did "i really need to stop sleeping so much"

**aaand done. is it wierd that alot of these things are starting to come to me via dreams i have in my normal life? anyways this should come out on christmas so MERRY CHRISTMAS OR WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE.**


End file.
